firefandomcom-20200223-history
Belleville Fire and Emergency Services (Ontario)
History In 1998, Bellevile was amalgamated with Thurlow Township, bringing the rural and volunteer Thurlow Township Fire Department into the city. Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Fire Station 1 - 60 Bettes Street Built 2015 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/12873066@N03/8378598549/ Pump 711] - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Evolution LFD / Eastway (1250/500/30B) :Pump 712 (Reserve) - 2005 Rosenbauer Commander AT (1250/550/25A/25B) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/12873066@N03/8379682318/ Rescue 715] - 2010 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Eastway :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/12873066@N03/8378594917/ Ladder 716] - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Crimson (1665/250/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#210097-01) :Truck 718 - 2008 Chevrolet Express / Crestline (Rehab - former ambulance) :Truck 719 - 2019 Dodge 3500 (Equipped w/grass fire, v-plow and salter unit) :Marine 1 - 2012 18' aluminum Henley centre console with 60hp Bigfoot outboard Fire Station 2 - 72 Moira Street West Built 1949 :Pump 721 - 2014 Pierce Dash CF PUC (SN#27047) :Ladder 726 - 2018 E-One Typhoon eMax (1250/400/25F/78' rear-mount) (SO#141816) (Ex-demo unit) Fire Station 3 - 4867 Old Highway 2 Built 2015 :Water Rescue 3 - 2001 Seadoo (with trailer) :Pump 631 - 2007 Freightliner M2 / Rosenbauer (1250/1700/50F) :Tanker 633 - 2010 Freightliner M2 / Rosenbauer (1050/1250/50F) :Rescue 635 - 1998 Ford E-375 / Almonte Fire Station 4 - 516 Harmony Road, Corbyville Built ca.1950 / Addition in 1994 :Water Rescue 4 - 2001 Seadoo (with trailer) :Pump 641 - 2007 Freightliner M2 / Rosenbauer (1250/1700/50F) (SN#104008) :Tanker 643 - 1996 Freightliner FL 80 / Hub (420/1500) :Pumper/Tanker 644 - 2017 Freightliner M2 112 / Carl Thibault vacuum tanker (?/2500) :Rescue 645 - 2002 Ford F-550 / Carl Thibault :Four Wheeler 647 :Mobile Air Unit - 2002 Jordair Mobile Air Unit (trailer) Fire Station 5 - 26 Hoskin Road, Plainfield Built 2016 :Pump 651 - 2013 Freightliner M2 / Rosenbauer (1050/1250/50F) Fire Station 6 - 74 Foster Avenue South Opened 2014 in portion of Building Services Facility On Order *The city purchased a 2010 Spartan Gladiator chassis from an American supplier. A body will be added in 2019. The new truck will be based at #1 station, and the current R715 will be transferred to #3 station to replace R635. *2020 Freightliner / Battleshield pumper/taker (?/2500) Retired Apparatus :2001 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / LTI quint (1650/300/75' rear-mount) (SN#0001474) (Donated to Hastings-Prince Edward Mutual Aid Association Training Complex) :1998 Chevrolet / Four Winds motorhome command vehicle (Ex-Cobourg Fire - Rescue) :1994 Simon-Duplex / LTI platform (1650/180/95' rear-mount) (SN#9302822) (Sold to a department in New Mexico) :1994 GMC 2500 utility (Repurposed to Thurlow landfill for onsite utility purposes) :1993 E-One Cyclone / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 1260) (Donated to Hastings-Prince Edward Mutual Aid Association Training Complex) :1991 E-One Cyclone pumper (1250/500/50F) (SN#6749) :1991 GMC Top Kick / Almonte tanker (300/1500) (Sold to Central Frontenac Fire Department) :1988 GMC step van command/rehab :1987 Ford C-8000 / Almonte pumper (840/1000) (SN#2094) :1986 Ford C-8000 / Hub pumper/tanker (840/1000) (SN#1060) :1985 Ford E-350 / Unicell light rescue :1980 Chevrolet Van 30 rescue van :1978 International CO1950B / King pumper (840/500/75' TeleSqurt) (SN#77057) :1977 International CO1810B / King pumper (840/500) (SN#76026) :1971 Dodge / King pumper (840/?) (SN#70051) :1969 Ford C-1000 / Thibault quint (840/-/100' mid-mount) (SN#T69-173) :1964 GMC 980 / Marsh pumper (625/500) (SN#G1119) :1949 Bickle Seagrave 66E aerial (-/-/75') :1948 Bickle pumper (625/180) External Links *Belleville Fire & Emergency Services *Belleville Professional Fire Fighters Association (IAFF Local 497) *Belleville Fire & Emergency Services Facebook page Station map Category:Hastings County Category:Ontario departments operating Battleshield apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Carl Thibault apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Eastway apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Hub apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Former operators of American LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of LTI apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus